My secret friend
by Cutie pari
Summary: This plot idea is given by Nikita( Meow Meow)...words are mine... don't know how to summarize...just peep in...pure *Duo os*...


**A/n: This os is based on the feeling of daya...how daya felt when Abhijeet slipped into coma** **...how he experienced without his buddy...**

 **so we go here...**

 ** _Maangi thi dua humne rab se_**

 ** _Dena aisa dost mujhe jo alag ho sab se_**

 ** _unhone mila diya hume aapse aur_** **_kaha sambhalo inhe ye hai anmol sabse_**

Bachpan se maine sirf ek hi khwab dekha tha ki mera bhi koi parivar ho...bhagvan se sirf mai yahi dua mangta tha ki mujh jaise anath ko bhi koi apna mil jaye...aur akhir bhagvan ko iss daya pe daya aa hi gyi aur unhone tumhe bhej diya meri jindgi me ek dost , ek bhai ke nate...

par mai tumhari dosti ke kabhil hi nhi hun yaar...nhi bacha paya mai tumhe ...tum vaha khoon se lathpath sarak par pare the...dard se tarap rahe the...aur mai nhi aa paya tumhe bachane...tum uss vakt mujhe yaad kar rahe hoge na abhi...mujhe bula rahe hoge par nhi aaya mai...tumhe pata hai maine jab tumhe apne hi khoon se lathpath dekha to mera dil dharakna bhool gaya tha...jab tumhe saans nhi aa rahi thi to mujhe laga sab khatam ho gaya...kuch nhi bacha...vo pal mere liye ek bhayanak manjar tha jo mai kabhi nahi bhool sakta...kisi apne ko us haal me dekhkar kisi ki bhi rooh kaanp jaegi...aur meri to jaise jaan hi nikal gayi thi...mera pura sareer kaanp raha tha us vakt tumhe uss halat me dekhkar...jab tum mere kehne pe bhi apni aankhe nhi khol rahe the, kuch bol nhi rahe the to mujhe laga ab phir se mai puri jindgi ke liye tanha ho gaya...mujhe laga tumne bhi mujhe mere baap ki tarah dhoka de diya...tum bhi mujhe unhi ki tarah chhorkar chale gaye phir se meri jindgi ko narak me jhonkar...par Tumne mujhe galat saabit kar diya tum vapas aa gye mere paas...yakeen mano yaar jab tumhe saans aayi na mujhme bhi jindgi aa gyi...

par tum itni gehri neend me kyun so gaye yaar...tumhe to aaram karna bilkul bhi pasand nhi hai na to phir tum itne aaram se kaise so sakte ho haan...tumne ek baar bhi mera nhi socha ki jab tak tum uthoge nahi to mai kya karunga...kisse apni dil ki baat karunga...kisse jhagra karunga...kiske khandhe pe sar rakhkar rounga...aaj sirf teen din hue hai tumhe coma me gaye hue par mere liye ye teen din teen saal ki tarah lag rahe hai... plzzzzzz jaldi aa jao boss...mai tumhare bina ek din bhi nahi reh sakta...par tab tak mai apni dil ki baat mere secret friend meri diary se kiya karunga kyunki tum to meri ek bhi baat nhi sun sakte na...

Boss aaj pure 15 din ho gaye tumhe coma me gaye hue...par tumne abhi tak apni aankh nhi kholi...tum mujhe kis baat ki saja de rahe ho ...tumare mooh se apna naam sunne ke liye taras raha hun mai... tum to aaram se bed par so rahe ho par mujhpe kya gujar rahi hai tum jante ho..roj subah iss umeed ke saath uthta hun ki tum aaj apni aankh khologe par roj tum mujhi nirash kar dete ho..mai tumhare bina har pal toot raha hun...kyu imtihan le rahe ho mera yaar...tum ye dekhna chahte ho na ki ye daya aur kitne din akela reh sakta hai...nhi reh sakta mai akela aadat ho gyi hai mujhe tumhari...har pal tumhari jaroorat hoti hai mujhe...tum bhut bure ho abhi...bhut bure ho...tum mujhse bilkul pyaar nhi karte...

 _A silent tear drops fell from a person's eye who was reading his buddy's **My secret friend diary...**_ _his buddy has gone to mission from a month and now he is missing his buddy badly so he went to his bhai room for cleaning and setting and in this he found his buddy's secret friend...That friend which gave him support when he was not with him..._

 _He turned few more pages and now came at the last page of the diary which title was"_ ** _My soul is back"_** _Written...he started to read with moisture in his eyes.._

Aaj pure ek mahine baad tumne apni aankhe kholi...mujhe aisa laga mano meri jaan mujhe vapas mil gayi...tumne itne dino ke baad mera naam liya...mujhe dekhkar muskuraye aur aate hi mujhe chidane bhi lage...

 ** _Daya mai tumhare poto ko bina khilaye kahi nhi jaunga..._**

Huh itne din mujhe rulakar bare miya khud hans rahe the...par tumhari us smile ko maine bhut miss kiya boss...par mai tumse bhut gussa hun ek to itne din baad tum mujhe mile upar se tumne mujhe kaha " vo gam sirf mera hai" humare beech ye tera mera kab se hone laga..socha tha tumse bhut naraz hounga tumse baat bhi nahi karunga par itne din tumse dur rehkar aur tumse bhaag nhi sakta tha...ab mai tumhe kabhi apne se door nahi hone dunga...humesa apne najro ke samne rakhunga...aur tumhe kuch bhi nhi hone dunga...Love u boss..

Thanks my secret friend iss ek mahina mera saath dene ke liye par ab mujhe tumhari jaroorat nhi hai kyunki mera bhai ab vapas aa gaya hai...

Abhijeet smiled in tear and caresses the page of diary and hug his buddy's diary tightly...he just wanted to see his jaan right now...he just wanted to hug his bear tightly in his arm...he was lost in his bear memory lane when someone knocked the door...he kept the diary under the bebedsheet and went to open the door...

He opened the door and become astonish to see daya ...he suddenly hugged daya tightly as he could do...daya was surprised with his buddy's act but he hugged his back with a pleasant smile

Daya in teasing smile: Ahan lagta hai iss baar mujhe kisine bhut miss kiya...

Abhijeet seperated from hug: jee nahi maine aapko nhi apni jaan ko bhut miss kiya... _daya smiled..._

Daya: boss bhut thak gaya hun yaar tum bas apni jadoo vale haath se mere sar ka massage kardo sari thakavat dur ho jaegi...

Abhi in smile: jo hukum mere aaka...tu jaldi se fresh hokar aaja mai sar ki champi kar deta hun...

Daya came after freshen up and sat near abhijeet's leg... abhijeet was sitting on couch...he started to massages daya's hair with his soothing hand... _daya closed his eyes to feel that sooth after a month..._

Daya: boss yaar bhut miss kiya maine tumhe mission pe...

Abhijeet in naughty smile: par maine to bilkul nhi kiya... _daya opened his eyes and looked at him angrily..._ are kyunki mere paas mere bhai ka secret friend jo tha...

Daya became confused first but suddenly his mind strike and he looked at abhijeet with shock

Daya in stammering: matlab tum...tumne meri sari diary padhli??

Abhijeet nodded in tears and said: tune mujhe vo diary pahle kyu nhi di...tu janta hai uss diary ko padhkar mujhe ye ehsaas hua ki mai kitna lucky hun jo mujhe aisa bhai mila jo mujhse itna pyar karta hai

Daya keeping his head on abhijeet's lap: mai tumhe purani yaade dekar takleef nhi dena chahta tha...mere liye bas itna hi kafi hai ki tum mere paas ho sahi salamat... _abhijeet caresses his head and they remained in that position and enjoyed their company..._

 _ **End of this chapter...**_

 _ **Nikki di: Di mujhe pata hai maine tumhare plot ka beragadh jaroor kar Diya hoga...hai na?? par mere deemag me jo aaya i have penned Down...plz tell me how is it??**_


End file.
